


Just another night

by JazzIsHuman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzIsHuman/pseuds/JazzIsHuman
Summary: This is the story of just another night in the Castle of Lions...(Takes place a few days before Keith leaves for the Blades, the the Balde tryout thing has happened and Shiro and Keith now know of his  heritage)





	Just another night

It was 3 AM and Keith was once again on the move thoughout the castle. 

He did this often when he couldn't sleep, he'd just walk around until he found a place he felt comfortable and try to fall asleep again. 

This time he had gotten almost 2 hours of unerupted and he had tried functioning on less, but he thinks Shiro may have noticed it.

Keith tried to remember how long he had know Shito for. 5 years, maybe? They met when he was about 14 so, 4 years? But then again, non of them know how long they have been out here for. Maybe he was 20 now? Huh, sometimes he thinks that he won't even get to be 20.

But that's just... Speculation. 

The blanket Keith had brought with him rested heavily on his shoulders, but he knew that is he fell asleep on say, a windowsill, he'd get cold quickly, so he took the sweet with the sour and just continued walking. 

Now then the thought around it, the sound of the blanket shifting and sometimes hitting the floor was quite relaxing. 

He took a turn into the training room. 

He'd never admit it out loud, but the training room is probably the worst room in the Castle, in his opinion. He was the one who spend most time in the room, yet he had grown to dislike it. It was too big, too loud, too consuming. He still came back everyday he could, because it was also the only place no one would bother him. 

He didn't dislike the others, he just needed a little time alone from time to time. His room wasn't private anymore, since Shiro kept coming to 'check up on him' when he'd been in the for a few to many hours. 

Maybe he didn't understand the need to be alone for a time period. But then again, when had Keith ever seen Shiro alone. 

He quickly left the room behind and walked past the kitchen on his was down another corridor. 

As Keith continued his slow walk though the halls, that he ever so slowly got to know, he stops by one of the doors. Pidge's makeshift science room.

He opens the door to a familiar sight, Hunk and Pidge sitting, resting against each other. 

Keith slowly stepped inside, making just to hook the blanket up so it wouldn't hit them.

The two of them needed all the sleep they could get in this time. Everything was so buried. Shri disappeared and reappeared without much explanation. They had all cried when he was gone. They had all being trying to deal with the grief, but Allura hadn't really given them time for than. Maybe because her way of grieving involves never stopping untill you're dying or winning.

Keith never forgot all the times he'd hear Lance cry from outside his room or how Hunk got ditached from reality for a while. He'd never forget how Pidge, the smallest of them all who'd yet to understand and accept the grief of all those she'd lost suddenly got quiter and less prone to comebacks. He himself had reached with anger, firmly confirming the though that he was a Hot-headed idiot into all the other's minds. Maybe he was a hothead, or maybe he was grieving just like the rest of them.

Keith shoke the thought of him as he looked appond what the two other paladins had been up to. They were working on Rover, the little alien drone that Pisge loved so much. Keith would never atmit it, but he really liked the little thing. He had actually liked it even before he knew he was Galra. That's still a weird thought to have. Keith had never questioned the story that his father told him, but now it was true.

His mother left due to family issues. That's actually quite comical when he thought about it. His dad could have said she died ot that she left them, but no, teach your young child about familial issues at age 6. His dad had always been something for himself. 

Keith's attention once again fell on his fellow paladins. They couldn't stay like that. He thought for a second to give them his blanket, but thought better of it. There were a stach of blankets not that far from there, so he just went to grap some from there.

When he came back, he did some quick occultation and placed a folded up blanket whee he guessed Hunks head would be and gently grapped the big guys shoulders and moved the two away from each other. Pidge made a noise, but didn't wake up. Hunks head laid on the blanket, almost In the center and Keith threw a blanket over him.

Next the went to Pidge, who he gingerly picked up and placed so her head also was on the folded blanket, then he threw the last blanket over her. He took off Hunk's bandana and Pidge's glasses so they wouldn't annoy them I nthere sleep and then he left them there. He didn't want to wake them up.

He ghosted though more of the Castle and ended up making a left turn into the sleeping hall, where all their rooms were.

He stopped in front of Shiro's door and heard soft snoring, another sudden welcoming noise. It was nice when he wasn't yelling or trying to take control of everything.

He stopped in front of Lance's room and heard the softest sound of waves, that he knew came from Lance's noise mashine. Yet another suddenly welcome noise. 

He continued to Allura's room where he also heard soft snoring and to Coran's room which were eerily silent.

And then he went to the control room. He liked to just sit and stare into the never ending space and just remind himself of what they were doing out here. He's actually quite lucky with the mis of people he got mixed with. They all have really strong personalities, even Hunk though he didn't seem to realize that. And Keith probably knew to much about them all, like how Lance wasn't actually that confident and how he was etremely homesick (Keith had heard him call out to his mother and father multiple times during the night).  
How Pidge tried to hide their emotions behind big walls and quiet breakdowns (he couldn't get the sound of her screaming into her pillow out of his head).  
How Hunk was trying so hard not to walk about how he'd never wanted to be here and just wanted to go home (he had a tendency to speak to himself in the dead of night)  
And how Allura was way more bloodthirsty then mentally healthy (she'd walk around her room in the middle of the night and talk about how she wanted to murder Zarkon for what he did)

Keith sat in his chair and looked out on the stars, just thinking about everything in a way words and screams can't understand or decipher, and that is where he fell asleep only to wake up at 4 AMand going back to his room once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before I have watched season 8, so maybe, just maybe, this makes no sense, but I like it. It's my first real one-shot and I like it. It's very Keith-centric but the other characters are there also.
> 
> I just based their behaviour of how I remember them being in that time frame. I hope you liked the story.
> 
> Love, Jazz


End file.
